


The Warmth of You

by B_A_1



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black woman, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Interracial Relationship, Love, Mild Language, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Romance, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, White man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_1/pseuds/B_A_1
Summary: Rachel Char is an independent black woman who meets Grant Gustin, an independent white man, on her twenty-first birthday in a bar. Her friends dare her to get his number or they'll get his number for her. What happens when she reluctantly asked for his number?





	

_“Rach, you are going_ to love this bar that I found last week,” said Kiera.

“I don’t really want to go to a bar for my twenty-first birthday. Why can’t I just get drunk for the first time at home with you guys, huh, because I rather not embarrass myself in front of strangers.” I said as I walked out of the kitchen and into my living room.

My sister, Kiera and a couple of my friends: Jakob, Michelle, and Michael, are forcing me to go to a bar for the first time and get drunk.

“Girl, if you do not stop complaining about this, I will drag your black ass to the car myself” Kiera aid lifting a thick groomed eyebrow with authority. Kiera is my big sister. My only sibling. She can be bossy and humorous all at once. She is nine years older than me, we are so close it’s probably nauseating to other siblings. But, we were not always like that, when we were little kids she would be mean to me because I followed her around like a lost puppy.

“Okay, I’m coming!” I throw my hands up in a surrender.

“Ray?!” Jakob called to me from my upstairs bathroom.

“What, Jakob?” I yelled from my living room. I walk over to the bottom of the stairs and look up to the hallway where his voice is echoing.

“You have no more toilet paper! How do you not have any toilet paper?!” he yelled then laughed.

“Well, let’s see Jakob. Your white ass is always over here taking shits in my house” I laughed and went up the stairs, and went to the bathroom door, he has it cracked open, he was leaning over to the door holding the doorknob.

“Jakob looks under the sink in the cabinet,” I said into the crack of the door.

“Okay, thanks,” Jakob is one of my best friends we have known each other since elementary school. We went to the same high school and we go to the same community college. The elementary school we went to, did not have much people of color in an all-white school. But, Jakob would come to my rescue whenever I was being picked on. He was only a grade higher than me. We dated in high school but we decided to be friends instead, but sometimes I think he wants us to be more than friends.

“Yeah, no problem.” I went back downstairs. “Kiera, is Mike and Michelle meeting us there at the bar?” I asked when I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

“Yeah, they are, because they both needed to take care of some stuff at work.” she sat down next to me. She was wearing this tight black dress, there’s an opening in the front of the dress exposing her beautiful breast. Her hair is in its natural state—kinky curly, unlike my short curls—with a headband around her hair to keep it out of her face. The dress hugged every curve she had, and she wore wedges.

“Are you going to get ready? We leave in like twenty minutes” Kiera crossed a leg over the other shaved-shiny leg. “Because you are not wearing jeans and a regular purple shirt.”

I groaned loudly “No I’m going to wear what I want on my birthday.” I look down at my pineapple vans and my dark skinny jeans.

“Rachel we’re going to a bar and that means there are going to be men, you know, the opposite sex. You need to get laid is what I’m saying” I scoff at her in disbelief and laugh.

“Well I’m still going to go like this and I’m not really looking to get laid tonight.” I picked at my nails when Jakob came downstairs. “What did you do in there? That was a long time taking a shit” I said when he came into the living room.

“Well, I took a shit that’s what I was doing. So, are we ready to go?” he clapped his hands together.

I grabbed my purse from upstairs in my room and met them outside at Kiera’s car, I lock the front door behind me and got in the front seat. Kiera was driving us to this bar she found and it was far from my house. When we got to the bar twenty minutes later it was 9:45 pm. The bar was called _Leo’s Island_ in bright red lights. The outside looked like any kind of bar I’ve seen: dark glass window in the door, a bright red sign hanging on a window next to the door slid open, the building was brick, and cars parked all around the bar. Kiera found a parking spot a block away from the bar.

I look over at Kiera in the driver’s seat. “This is the bar you found? I was expecting something louder and lots of drunk dancing people” I raise an eyebrow at her, “the way you’re dressed threw me off.”

She laughed and pulled a duffle bag out from the back seat “That was the point. Jakob, could you get out of the car really quick while I change?” She started to take off her wedges.

“Yep, you change while I wait in this freezing December weather,” he said sarcastically while getting out of the car.

She pulled some jeans on under her dress then taking off the dress completely exposing her naked chest and putting a bra on. “Why did you go through the trouble of dressing up?” I asked helping her clip her bra up, when she pulled a V-neck shirt on she put her wedges back on. Kiera stuffed her dress in the duffle bag and threw it in the back seat.

We get out of the car “I don’t know I just wanted to dress up and confuse you”, she locks her car doors and we head towards the bar. Jakob swings an arm around my shoulders, I look up at him and smile.

“I am so excited to get drunk right now!” I yelled into the sky. Kiera and Jakob laugh, Jakob opens the door for the both of us. The inside is dimly lit and light music playing in the background. A beefy guy stood behind the bar serving drinks to the people and cleaning shot glasses. There’s a big mirror covering the entire wall behind the bar and lots of alcohol lined the mirror on a shelf. People sat at the bar drinking and minding their own business. There are booths and tables all occupied by people, some were drunk and laughing while some were not.

Michelle and Michael cheer and wave of us over. “Hey, guys” I hug Michelle over the table and then Michael, “have you guys been waiting long?” I asked as we sat down.

“No, not that long.” Michelle said pulling her chair closer to the table as we sat down, she waved down a waiter “Could we have five beers and six tequila shots?” Michelle smiled up at the male waiter and winked, he smiles back at her and leaves with her order.

Michelle is a friend from my community college and the woman could drink all night if she wanted to. We met at a party in and she was hella drunk, she puked all over my shirt. I had to help her to the bathroom and hold back her blonde hair while she vomited then she helped me change shirts and we’ve been friends ever since.

“Why did you order six shots, are you drinking two?” I asked placing my purse on the side of my chair.

“Yes, I am” she nods her head and smiles.

“So, how does it feel being twenty-one,” Michael asked propping his arms on the table and holding his head up.

“It doesn’t feel like anything like I didn’t even turn twenty-one” I shrug my shoulders and sighed.

Michael is Kiera’s best friend, she introduced me to him so we could date or whatever but I told her that I did not like him like that, and she understood and didn’t push for us to get together. But sometimes Michael just doesn’t get the hint, last year he once texted me that he liked me and I texted him _I like you too buddy._ I totally friend-zoned him, but he still does not get it. This past year he got me a teddy bear and flowers for Valentine’s Day. It was creepy but I didn’t want to be mean so I thanked him and accepted it, but the flowers ended up in the trash and the bear now sits in my closet.

The male waiter comes back with our drinks and Michelle flirted with him for bit “Maybe I can pick you up after work?” she asked the waiter, he smiled and scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

He leaves and she looks down at the piece of paper “He gave me his phone number and what time he gets off” she sing-songs. I snatched the paper from her thin fingers.

“He gets off at 11 o’clock and his name is Tyler” looking at my watch on my wrist it was 10 o’clock, I give the paper back to her and she puts it in her pocket.

“I guess one of us is getting laid” she downs her two tequila shots and takes two gulps of her beer.

I throw back my tequila and made a grimace face “Woah that burns” I shake my head and take sips of my beer.

“You’ll get used to it little sister” Kiera downs her shot and take big gulps of her beer. Everyone else does the same.

“I feel like a little kid scared to drink with you guys, you guys are over here throwing this stuff back like it’s nothing” I try to continue to drink my beer but I should take breaks from the burning in my throat.

“Like she said you’ll get used to it, Ray” Jakob is halfway done with his beer.

Jakob orders more beers and Michelle orders more tequila shots, Kiera even orders vodka. I just let them order for me since I didn’t really know what to order.

I drank more tequila and vodka and finished my first beer after taking sips from it. They sing happy birthday to me moments later.

“I think I’m feeling the effects of the alcohol now, I think I’m getting buzzed or tipsy whatever you call it” I laughed. I feel lightheaded and things are starting to turn a bit.

“So, Rachel you see anybody you want to take home?” she looks around and I look around too “How about him?”

“Ki, I am not taking anybody home with me” I drink the rest on my second beer Jakob ordered.

“Come on just look around at least” she pleaded.

I look at the man she was nodding towards, he’s white and has thinning hair and he was old “He’s too old” I smiled. We look around again.

“How about him?” Michelle chimed in nodding towards a light-skinned man who looked too young.

“Are trying to get me arrested?” I smiled at her, we laughed. I looked over at Jakob and he had a thin line on his lips and so did Michael.

“How about him? He’s white ‘cause I know that’s your type and he looks cute, he’s not too old, not balding, and does not look too young for you to go to prison for” Kiera nodded towards the bar, I look and he is cute. He has a sad expression on his face, drinking by himself.

“Yeah, he’s cute but I don’t want to bother him. He looks like he wants to be alone for a while” I order another beer for the table.

“Just order him a drink,” Michelle said, “I do that all the time with guys and then I go over to them.” She sips her beer.

“I think I am getting a little too drunk to be able to go and talk to him and try not to embarrass myself” I look back over to him and he has his head in his hands. There was one empty beer bottle beside him and is starting his second.

“Go do it or I will” Kiera threatened.

“Okay jeez” I wave our waiter over, “I would like to order that man over there a drink,” I said pointing at the sad man.

“Okay, what do you want to order for him?” Tyler said looking over at the man.

“I don’t know, his next drink is on me” Tyler nods his head and leaves. “I cannot believe I just ordered a man a drink. I think when I drink I become much bolder than usual” I smiled at Kiera and Michelle. They smile back at me.

“No, I think when you drink you become much stupider and make a fool of yourself” Jakob pouted.

“Shut up, Jakob. When you start to drink, you act like an ass” I snapped back.

“Woah whoa, guys calm down this night is supposed to be fun” Kiera put a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

“Tyler just told him you ordered him a drink because now he is looking over here. And oh my, gosh he is hot” Michelle said tapping my arm. I look and he was looking at me, he was hot I must say.

“Go over there now and get his number” Kiera urged she nudged my shoulder.

“She’s not going to do it,” Michael said doubtingly “she’s not that drunk.”

I glare at him and Jakob for being so negative, “You watch you assholes” I chug the rest of my beer. I get up from the table and everything starts to tilt back and forth “Woah” I grab the back of my chair for balance.

I walk over to the bar with a bit of difficulty but not too much to embarrass myself, I come upon his right side. I look back at my table of friends and two of them were smiling and giving me thumbs up.

“Excuse me,” he looks at me “is this seat taken” I point to the empty stool next to him.

“Nope help yourself” he sips his beer I ordered him.

“Thanks” I sit next to him. I said nothing for what felt like hours doing nothing but eating the bar peanuts. When I tried to form up an actual sentence it wouldn’t go past my lips, but I swallowed my nervousness down and finally said something “Your welcome by the way.”

“Hmm?” he furrows his thick eyebrows in confusion. He is such a beautiful woman, thick eyebrows, round glasses, light brown short hair, stubble on his chin and upper lip, and green eyes.

“Are you so beautiful” I whispered, I didn’t realize my mouth was open until I noticed my mouth was getting dry.

“Excuse me?” a wrinkle of imperfection appeared upon his forehead which made me frown.

I cleared my throat and coughed “I said your welcome, I bought your next beer you could at least thank me for it” I raised an eyebrow waiting for his thank you.

“Oh, thank you, you didn’t need to do that though” he tried to smile through his sadness.

“Yes, I did” I chuckled “you looked kind of sad and lonely and plus my friends wanted me to order you one” I point in the direction of my friends behind us. He follows the direction of my pointing and he chuckles, such a beautiful sound to my ears. I must be really drunk right now to think everything is beautiful about him.

“It’s that obvious that I’m upset about something” he looks over at me with these sad eyes, on impulse, I lean over and give him a hug, and when I processed what I was doing I pulled away immediately.

“Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry I’m drunk and I acted on impulse” I cover my mouth in shock and shake my head.

“It’s fine, it was a nice gesture and I appreciated it” he smiled. I blush profusely with embarrassment or the alcohol.


End file.
